Harry Potter et la voie des esprits
by ouste
Summary: Harry fait un réve pour le moins étrange.....il découvre qu'il peut voyager par une voie que peu de personne savent utiliser......MAIS VENEZ LIRE!
1. le rêve inachevé

Où suis-je? demanda harry qui se trouvé dans le noir.

Soudain, la pièce s'éclaira et harry pu voir qu'il se trouver dans une pièce somptueuse ou plutôt dans une chambre.

Il se dirigea vers le milieu de la pièce lorsqu'il senti une presence, d'instinct il fouilla ses poches mais ne trouva pas sa baguette.

je me doutais que tu allais te présenter à moi un jour, je savais que tôt ou tard nous devions nous rencontrer ici, je texpliquerai plus tard..., dit une voix qui s'élevé d'un coin de la pièce.

Harry se retourna pour voir qui lui parler, il fut stupéfé de voir que c'etait une femme ...

"je doit réver" se dit il intérieurement

non, tu ne réve pas dit la jeune femme mais tout d'abors laisse moi me presenter : je mappelle Sofia Valeru et toi c'est Harry Potter, tout en dissant cela elle se raprochait d'harry.

Heu, oui et comment se fait il que...(elle était maintenant tout près de Harry)

heu ...(elle était a quelques centimètre de Harry)

je vous connait? dit il en retenant son souffle

Non mais je me demande pourquoi tu me le demandes puisque c'est toi qui a appeller mon esprit à venir ici...

Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passé et se prit à regarder les formes de cette femme devant lui qui était assez sexy il faut le reconnaître.

Hé bien, dit il, en essayant de se détendre , je ne ... et si on commencer par se dire bonjour ou bonsoir, car je pense qu'il fait nuit... puisque j'étais parti dormir ... il s'avança et lui fit une légère bise sur chaque joues puis Sofia s'avança et l'embrassa (pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est sur la bouche) d'un doux baiser.

Harry ne savait quoi faire et lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent il la reteint contre lui et la ré-embrassa laissant ses mains se balader sur le corp de la jeune femme...

un lit apparu juste a coté d'eux (sa c magique!)

il commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement pour attérir progressivemant sur le lit...

Harry commença quelques massage érotique laissant Sofia faire de méme..

Harry caressa chaque courbe parfaite du corps de Sofia, il passa lentement sa langue sur chacun de ses tétons pendant que celle-ci gémissait lentement...puis elle commença à le masturber...

Harry la coucha sur le lit et couvrit son corps de caresses. Il suça délicatement son lobe de l'oreille, puis descendit dans le cou, jusqu'à ses seins, dont les tétons étaient dressés vers le haut.

Harry entra en elle et commença quelques va et vient lentement puis prenant progressivement de la vitesse.

Ils attégnirent presque le 7éme ciel lorsque harry eu un sursaut.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'apperçut qu'il était en réalité dans son lit alors que le ciel commençait à éclairer sa chambre, quelques rayons voulant percer menacés ses yeux...

D'instinct il mit ses lunettes,une belle journée en perspective l'attendait...


	2. vacances mouvementés?

bagarre en perspective

Les jours ont passés au 4 privet drive depuis ce rève et harry n'y pensé presque plus sauf qd il se senté vraiment seul et kil voulait en parlé a Sirius...

Sirius il sen voulait toujours pour se ki c'était passé au département des mystères.

Aujourd'hui Harry était etandu dans l'herbe du parc situé non loin de la maison de son oncle et sa tante kil détesté...

il fixait le ciel,bleu et sans nuage, il se perdait dans ses pensées...

il etait a présent a des kilomètres de cet endroitoù il était éttendu.

Un point noir se désinat dans le ciel, harry le fixait et sera sa main contre sa baguette qui était dans sa poche.

Le point noir fondit sur lui a une telle vitesse que harry eut juste le temps de rouler sur le coté pour évité le choc puis il reconnu le hibou grand duc dont se servé les sorciers pour leur courier.

Le hibou tendait la patte pour que harry décroche la lettre.

Ce que celui-ci fit.

Harry reconnu immédiatement l'éciture d'Hermione, il déplia la lettre et commença sa lecture :

"Cher Harry,

Comment vas-tu,bien j'espère?

Désolé pour le retard de ta réponse j'ai fait quelques recherches sur les esprits comme promis mais je n'ai pas pu te répondre de suite car Hedwige etait déja reparti...

Les esprits ne peuvent voyager a travers le temps et l'espâce ke si nous sommes assez puissant on parle alors de stigmate mais ces esprit sinstalle dans le corps de quelqu'un il faut alors que le sorcier ou la sorcière qui le possède fasse une potion ou aille voir la seule sorcière a avoir réussi a enlevé un stigmat, a voyager par la voie des esprits et reprendre son corp Miss Sofia Valeru ou encor en parler à Dumbledore.

J'espère que mes recherches vont t'aider mais pourquoi m'as tu demandé ça?

Ne repond pas je pense que nous allons bientot nous revoir...

Je ne t'en di pas plus ,c'est une surprise!

Mac Gonnagal m'a dit que nous devrions recevoir nos résultat de BUSE durant cette semaine .

A très bientot Harry, plus vite que tu ne le croit...

Prends soin de toi

Affectueusement,

Hermione."

Lorsque harry eut fini sa lecture il se leva et traversa le parc pour aller rejoindre sa chambre.

Pour refléchir au pourquoi de cette fameuse nuit ou il avait rencontré Sofia.

Mais il rencontra Miss Figg.

Bonjour harry, comment va tu? demanda t elle

oui sa va je vous ai vu tout a l'heure je sais très bien que vous continué a me survieiller,repondit il sur un ton mausade il voulait voir ses amis pas cette vieile femmme avec ses chats qui puent!

Ah je suis donc repérée, ici d'accord, alors puisque tu es au courrant, je vais te raccompagner.

J'ai eu assez peur la dernière fois que j'ai du te surveiller.

Harry etait dans sa chambre,et commença a s'endormir il se trouvait dans le département des mystère et sirius tombait après avoir reçu un sort de bellatrix.

Puis harry cria "NOOON SIRIUS!" et se réveilla en sursaut,Dudley au pas de sa porte se tordait de rire...

Puis voyant que harry était réveillé et le fixait d'un regard bizarre on aurait dit kil avait des flammes à l'intérieure de ses yeux...

"Non,sirius non, ne tombe pas, non non il faut le sauver, non non non il n'est pas mort ,dit Dudley en faissant semblant de pleurer,

Alors harry ton parain est mort, ce sirius C'ETAIT bien ton parrin toute les semaine je t'entends crié son nom,revient moi...Ah Ah Ah!

Harry se leva sur son visage reflété la fureur intérieur qui ne demandait qu'a sortir, il savança doucement vers Dudley :

- Ne parle pas de chose dont tu ne connais rien car sache qu'il ya bien pire que la mort...

Tu peux me croire, harry sortit discretement sa baguette de sa poche.

Ah oui, tu pleurniche la nuit mais il y quelque chose pire que la mort, laisse moi rire cousin, c'est quoi, tes détracteurs qui peuvent être pire que la mort!

Et bien Dudlinouché, qui t'as donné un cerveau? Tu me dira il n'est pas assez rempli sinon tu te serais rappelé l'an dernier et que se sont des detraqueurs...

Il y eut un cri de la tante pétunia en bas et des objets qui se brisèrent ainsi que quelques jets de lumières...

Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas? dit dudley qui commençait à etre nerveux.

Harry etait déja en train décrire un message sur du parchemin le donna a hedwige

C'est pour le premier membre de l'ordre que tu rencontre!

Hedwige eut juste le temps de sortir par la fenètre qu'un homme cagoulé entra dans la chambre.

Monsieur Potter, cela faisait longtemps,dit un homme à la voix glaciale et avec un large sourire, mes condoléhenses pour votre parrain.

Ah j'avais raison dit dudley victorieux en levant le point en l'air..

"silencio" dit l'homme en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Harry en profita pour pointer sa baguette vers la tête du mangemort, celui-ci se retourna et fut à quelques milimètres de la baguette.

Harry tendit la main et le mangemort lui donna sa baguette.

Que me voulez vous cette fois?dit harry d'une voix sarcastique.

Et bien le seigneur des ténébres voudrait te voir tu as quelque chose qu'il aimerait avoir..

Bien sur mais ne crois-tu pas que il veut simplement être moi repondit harry au tac au tac nous allons descendre maintenant car les secours viennet d'arriver.

Il se tourna vers dudley qui s'était évanoui.

Quel courage!

En bas Bellatrix envoyait un doloris à Pétunia qui hurlait puis Vernon se batait et se pris un doloris par le 4éme mangemort prèsent.

Les autres membre de l'ordre transplanèrent dans la maison, le mangemort à coté de Harry en profita pour reprendre sa baguette et on l'entendit dire "allez pop" et tous les mangemort disparurent.

Dumbledore dit heureusement que nous étions au ministère quelques seconde de plus et Harry les tué tous!

Non je suis fier que tu es gardé ton sang froid en nous prévenant immédiatement.dit celui-ci en arrivant près d'Harry

Doit-je prendre mes affaires?

Oh hé bien oui nous allons t'emmené autre part, où je ne sais pas encore mais autre part répondit-il en se regardant autour de lui pour voir les dégats.

Dumbledore avait perdu son sourire.

Et harry monta dans sa chambre avec Maugrey pour prendre ces affaires.

Il allait enfin partir de cette maudite maison.


	3. des nouvelles surprenantes

Maugrey regarda si tous les mangemorts étaient partis avec son oeil magique pendant qu'il était dans les chambres de l'étage, aucun problème.

Harry tu peux y allez, molly? vous allez avec harry?

Mrs Waesley alla avec Harry et le regarda préparer ses affaires

Harry je peux t'aider?

Non c'est bon j'ai bientôt fini...

Attent je vais aller plus vite: "faillamale" "récurvite", la cage d'Hedwige bien que déjà propre commençait à briller et les affaires d'Harry étaient prétes.

Bien, nous pouvons partir.dit Harry

Ils redéscendirent et arrivés dans le salon tout était en ordre Lupin et Maugrey faisait encore oublié certaine chose aux 3 Dursley avec Dudley ne comprenait rien pour changer...!

Dumby regarda harry.

Bien nous pouvons partir,nous allons au Terrier et nous déciderons ce que nous ferrons là bas.

Sans attendre il se tourna vers les autres, tout le monde se raprocha Mrs weasley s'approcha de harry et lui tendi un petit sac rempli de poudre couleur du sable.

Tiens harry c'est de la "poudre d'esquanpette" tu en met sur toi et tu prononce le terrier harry s'en mit et les membre de l'ordre limitèrent.

Harry prononsa le terrier et se retrouva pri dans des couloirs de portes puis il fut arrété.

Les cheveux ébourifé, il se retrouva dans le salon du terrier.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la terre ferme il ouvrit les yeux, les membres de l'ordre étaient déja tous là.

Wao vous avez tester notre produit sur Harry! dit la voix d'un des jumeaux.

Et vous n'avez même pas fait comme lui vous avez juste transplaner sa c'est cool!

bravo Harry tu viens de tester "la poudre d'esquanpette" des frère weasley...

C'est pas bien sa !

Hein fred que c'est bien! dit georges.

Est-ce que je peux voir Ron? s'empressa de demander harry

Bien sur vas-y, il est dans sa chambre!

Ni une ni deux harry été déja parti dans l'escalier...

Il entra dans la chambre sans un bruit, Ron été de dos en train de donner à manger a coq.

Harry été arrivé dans son dos quand il sorti sa baguette la pionta sur le dos de son meilleur amis et lui dit d'un voit grave imitant Rogue :

Si vous ne faites, ne serait ce qu'un mouvement, vous étes bon pour recevoir un sort impardonable, suis-je clair.

Ron fit un bon de quelques centimètre

oui,oui je ferais ske vous dites dit ron alletant

silence! dit harry d'une voix rauque qu'on ne pouvait lui reconnaitre

tu vas me faire un petit rapport sur ton petit camarade Harry potter pendant qu'il sera ici et je reviendrai d'accord?

Ah ça non jamais, plutot mourrir que d'être un parassite, une larve d'espion comme pettigros.

Ne discute pas les ordre de ton maître.

Ah sa c'est ce qu'on vera, quand j'aurai un maitre les détraqueur auront des dents!

Soit alor tu le fera sous l'impérium!

Attention jarrive!

Ron essaya de se retourner mais harry l'en empécha

Il fit tomber sa baguette et murmura un "ingardium leviosa" ron s'éleva dans les air.

Harry était abasourdi, il n'avait pas sa baguette et Ron était dans les airs en train de lui faire face!

C'etait trop marrant!dit Harry qui se tapé un fou rire en faissant redéscendre Ron

pt'être pour toi pas pour moi! dit Ron rouge de colère et de honte.

Harry,ne me refait jamais sa!

Harry se demanda comment avait-il pu faire léviter Ron sans l'aide de sa baguette mais sa réflection fut de courte durée.

Hermione débarqua dans la chambre suivi de ginny et d'une de ces amies que harry ne reconnu pas

Harry, comment vas tu? alors il parait que tu a été attaquéj'ai entendu sa en bas...

Oui, explique nous s'il te plait ma mère et mon père sont partià une de ces vitesse! Et puis toi qui arrive et qui ne prévient pas dit Ron qui devenait de plus en plus pale.

On aurait dit qu'il avait passé plusieurs nuitsà ne pas dormir, pauvre Ron pensa Harry. Il doit vraiment lutter pour ne pas men vouloir...

Harry leur explica tout sur l'attaque des mangemort...

Puis ils entendirent la mère de Ron leur dir ou plutôt crier pour la énième fois de venir à table.

Le diner touchéà sa fin lorsque dumby prit la parole:

Bon je pense que le moment et venu,comme vous le savez tous ici un membre de l'ordre a disparu tragiquement il n'y a pas longtemps, (harry senti la colère lui monté dans les yeux) dumby le regarda et le senti puis il continua;

Bref cela nous a tous affecté et particulièrement harry,comme vous le savaient tous Sirius n'avez pas de déscandant, pas d'héritier et il fallait donc qu'il fasse un testament, ce même testamaent que j'ai ici méme (il sorti une envelope jauni) tous les membres de l'ordre ainsi que harry et ses amies doivent être au courant de ce qui va suivre, je vais donc le lire:

_voila mon testament, moi, Sirius Black, si quelqu'un lit ce parchemin c'est que j'ai encore du faire l'endouille!_

(harry fixait la table et exquisat un sourrire pale, c'etai bien sirius pour dir ça. pensa t'il.)

_C'est une fois de plus ou une fois de trop, pendant tous ce tempsà rester seul dans cette maison; la maison que je haïsait le plus, j'ai décidé décrire ces dernières volontés._

(les larmes aux yeux harry aurait voulu partir,se lever et crié au monde entier tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, mais il restait comme pétrifié)

_Il ne faut pas me pleurer, ce que j'ai fait je le referai si je pouvait revenir en arrière, je serai toujours la pour tout le monde toujour dans votre coeur._

_Harry, je pense que tout te revient de droit puisque tu es le seul pour qui j'aurait tout donné pour satisfaire tes besoins._

_Bien entendu si Voldemort et toujour là et que l'ordre aussi je ne voit aucun inconvénientpour que le Q G de l'ordre soit dans mon ancienne demeure que dis-je ancienne prison...quoi que Askaban était vraiment atroce enfin passons..._

_J'espère que harry pourra d'ailleur prendre une place activeau sain de l'Ordre mais cela est à voir avec dumbledore il me semble._

_Je veux qu'il soit informer de tout ce qui se passe..._

(Severus ouvri la bouche pour dir quelque chose)_ même si Severus Rogue n'est pas d'accord_ (Severus ferma la bouche)

_Harry est vraiment exeptionnel pour moi et il merrite beaucoup d'attention car il va lui arrivé encore pas mal d'aventure je le crain ou je l'espère. Oh faite tu as une copine j'espère qu'elle est jolie...?_

_Enfin, je crois que c'est tout, mercià dumby pour la lecture, car je pense que se sera lui qui lira ( à ne pas lire à voix haute! sauf si il se fait trop de cheveux gris mais ma parole ils sont déja gris...reprendre la lecture à voix haute), bienà vous a jamais, votre cher et dévoué pour servir une noble cause,_

_votre ami SIRIUS BLACK_

_heu Sniffle pour les intime!_

Tous etait consterner, ce testament était tout ce que sirius réflété.

Harry en avait assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.

Il se leva et alla se coucher sans mème un regard aux autres.


	4. Chapter 4 Nouvelle perte tragique?

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry ouvrit sa valise, mit son pyjama et se mit au lit.

Il était triste, une tristesse qu'il avait tenter vainement de rejetter..

Un sentiment étrange s'insinuait en lui, une envie de survivre malgrè tout ce qui l'entouré, il le savait mais maintenant tout aller avancer plus vite, il fallait que ce soit lui ou voltemort, tuer ou se faire tuer...

Il n'avait pas envie de dormir mais Ron arriva dans la chambre,il ferma les yeux et s'endormi.

Il se réveilla vers 5 heures du matin et descendit dans la cuisine ou se trouvé Ginny.

- Salut Ginny toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir? dit harry

- Oh salut harry non j'attendais que quelques personnes me réponde au lettres que j'ai envoyé et comme Luna doit venir ici pendant quelques temps, elle arrive vers 6h30 donc je suis réveiller...dit elle désemparé

elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi elle était ici au lieu de dormir

Vers 6h30 harry avait déja manger un bon paquet de toast lorsque :

- Bonjour Harry, dit quelqu'un dans l'ombre, déja debout?

Harry se retourna et vit Mr weasley

Luna arriva part la cheminet au méme moment.

Ginny vint l'accueillir et elles s'en allèrent dans leur chambres.

Harry dévisagea Mr Weasley et lui dit soudainement

- Comment se fait il que vous aussi soyé réveiller?

- Je monte la garde je vient de prendre mon tour car précédement c'etait celui de Ginny.

Harry réfléchi il comprit que Ginny ne voulait pas lui dire.

- Donc vous me surveiller? finit-il par dire

- Oui entre autre car nous assayons de protéger du mieu que nous pouvons notre maison d'une attaque de mangemorts.

- Bon hé bien je vais retouner me coucher.

Harry se reveilla pour la deuxième fois quelques heures plus tard.

Il se leva s'habilla et regarda Ron qui commencé a s'agiter étrangement puis dans un long soupir précédé d'un sursaut il s'assis dans son lit.

Il regarda autour de lui et dit d'un coup :

- Mais Qu'es que tu fait là?

- Ben quoi...? dit Harry déconserté

- Pas toi Harry, elle...dit il en pointant son doigt vers la porte.

Il se retourna et vis Hermione

- Hermione qu'es ce que tu fais là, et comme sa en plus? re-dit ron

Hermione était pratiquement nue,elle portait seulement un serviette de bain, de l'eau dégouliner de ces cheveux, elle avait le regard dans le vide,ses yeux rouges et des larmes coulait le long de ses joues...

Ces doigts était en sang et il y en avait aussi sur sa serviette qu'elle tenait fermement avec sa baguette.

Harry vit qu'elle était très jolie comme ça mais instinctivement se leva et s'approcha d'elle il la séra contre lui et elle pleura à chaudes larmes.

Une immense chaleur s'empara de lui et hermione il se regardèrent elle avait céssé de pleurer.

Ron arriva elle le regarda et se remit soudaint à sanglotter...

Harry laissa hermione dans les bras de Ron qui ne savait plus quoi faire, harry vérifia qu'il avait sa baguette magique dans sa poche et murmura à ron qu'il allait voir se qui s'était passé.

Harry descendit dans la cuisine tout le monde y était présent, personne ne l'ayant vu, il alla directement dans la chambre des filles tout les lits étaient vides et il y avait du sang sur le sol il s'approcha et découvrit pattenron qui dormé paissiblement mais était tacheté de sang.

Harry avança un peu plus Que s'était il bien passé ici?

La réponse se trouva juste devant son nez.

Pattenron avait encore fait des siennes.

Ron serait fou de colère...

Hérol venait de se faire bouffer par Pattenron! (ya pa d'autre expression!)

Harry redescendit dans la chambre et trouva.

Hermione qui était debout face à Ron lorsqu'il vit harry entrer, il se dirigea vers la porte et on l'entendit monté les escaliers vers la chambres des filles.

Harry se dirigea vers Hermione dont les larmes continué de couler sans vouloir s'arréter...

Il lui essaya quelques larmes et la serra dans ses bras.

Après quelques seconde harry redressa le visage d'Hermione il se regardèrent pui harry demanda

- Ne t'inquiète pas sa va s'arranger...

puis lentement leur visage se raprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.


	5. Chapter 5 Lettres et Début de discussion

Ils se séparèrent se regardant toujours aucun mots ne sortit.

Ron débarqua dans la chambre, livide.

Harry pris la parole sans quiter Hermione des yeux :

-Nous parlerons de se qui vient de se passer car il faudrait que tu ailles t'habiller car nous devons aller sur le chemin de traverse ce matin, dit il en s'adressant à Hermione

Celle-ci tourna les talons la téte basse en passant devant Ron

Elle monta dans sa chambre laissant les garçons déscendrent dans la cuisine.

Hermione s'habilla seule dans sa chambre ou il y avait encore du sang par terre, elle s'assis sur son lit puis sorti un vieu livre

elle tourna rapidement les pages et s'arréta enfin sur une page.

" INCANTATION MAGIQUE POUR CHANGEMENT PERSONNELS "

Pour pouvoir stimuler la chance :

A partir de maintenant, me voilà,

Ma malchance va s'envoler,

Constamment la chance me sourira,

Un cadeau pour les gens, je serais.

Non je ne peut pas di cette formule elle ne convient pas...cherche bien Hermione...cherche...

Pour guerrir une personne d'un problème de coeur, mal d'amour...

Pour annuler le sort précedent...

Pour voyager dans le passé...

Pour voyager dans le futur...

Pour accroître sa culture générale...

Pour inciter les autres à dire la vérité :

Que la vérité soit révélée

Les secrets dévoilés

Le temps que je voudrai

La formule opérera

Trois fois je devrai de suite claquer des doigts

Après tout souvenir s'effacera

De la bouche des autres, je n'entendrai

Rien que la vérité.

celle là est pas mal je vais la recopier et je choisirai ensuite...

Pour localiser son âme soeur :

Je demande instament au pouvoir supérieur,

De m'envoyer un signe révélateur,

Qui me conduira vers l'esprit de mon coeur.

Pour pouvoir lire dans les pensées :

Que la vérité chasse la peur,

Que les pensées dissimulées,

Me parviennent avec vigueur.

Puisse mes yeux a partir de cette nuit,

S'insinuer dans les recoins des esprits,

Pour que toute pensées se transformene en mots

Et permettent d'eviter les fléaux.

Pour devenir empathique :

Vous esprits de l'au delà,

Faites que je puisse prendre sur moi

Le malheur de mes amis.

Pour que change nos vies,

Offrez à mon esprit le don d'empathie.

Hermione venait de finir de recopier les quelques formules sur un parchemin, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Mione mis le morceau de parchemin dans sa poche et se tourna vers la porte.

-Entrer ! dit Hermione

Harry pénétra dans la chambre avec deux lettres dans la main gauche.

-Je peux te parler? demanda celui-ci

-Oui, attend je vais ranger mon maquillage dans la salle de bain.

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain sa trouse de maquillage en main et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Elle sorti de la poche de son jean le morceau de parchemin et lu a voie basse :

Vous esprits de l'au delà,

Faites que je puisse prendre sur moi

Le malheur de mes amis.

Pour que change nos vies,

Offrez à mon esprit le don d'empathie.

Elle se senti bizarre quelques instant puis retourna dans la chambre auprès d'Harry.

-Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler? De ce qui s'est passé tout a l'heure? demanda -t-elle àn Harry en s'assayant sur le lit en face de lui.

-Heu oui mais d'abors je suis venu t'apporter une lettre qui vient d'arriver, elle vient du ministère de la magie.

Nous avons tous reçu la même lettre et je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais.repondit Harry en lui tendant une des lettres qu'il tennait dans sa main.

Hermione déplia sa lettre et s'empressa de la lire.

"Chère Miss Granger,

Nous venons de recevoir une information de monsieur le ministre de la magie, monsieur Fudge. Cette information concerne avant tout les élèves n'ayant pas dépassé le stade de premier cycle d'utilisation de la magie. Ce groupe d'élèves dont vous faites partie Miss Granger.

Nous vous informons donc que Monsieur le Ministre donnera lieu à une audience au sujet de quelques transformations aux decrets de restriction de l'usage de la magie en dehors de l'école. Monsieur le ministre en profitera ainsi pour parler de reformes faites dû au retour de CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM.

L'audience donnée par monsieur le ministre aura lieu le 30 juillet à 14h precise. Votre présence étant requise, nous vous prions de bien vouloir vous présentée au ministère de la magie.

Vous esperant en bonne santé, nous vous prions d'agréer chère Miss Granger, l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués.

Amélia Susan Bones,

Secrétaire du ministre,

Ministère de la magie."

Hermione releva la tête après avoir achevé sa lecture.

- Hé bien il était tant qu'ils fassent quelque chose au ministère, je me demande se qu'il va faire comme réformes, bien sur nous aurons le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudelart mais je me demande si Dumbledore va y assister...

- Moi et Ron pensons la même chose... Je peux te parler maintenant Mione?

Hermione aussa un sourcil c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi.

Harry pris son inspiration regarda quelques instant le plafond puis ouvrit la bouche, au moment ou il allait dire quelque chose quelqu'un entra dans la chambre.

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolée de vous intérompre, je croyais que tu étais seule dans la chambre. dit Ginny d'un ton d'excuse. Maman nous appelle pour aller manger.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Harry était venu m'apporter la lettre du ministère, et il s'apprettait à redescendre.lui repondit Hermione tout en regardant Harry.

D'ailleurs moi aussi, nous commençions à avoir faim n'est-ce pas Harry?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

Il descendirent dans la cuisine manger puis s'en suivit une partie de quidditch qui dura jusqu'au soir.


End file.
